


Tony and Friends Meet Casper and Wendy

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Tony and Friends Meet Casper and Wendy

Tony and Friends Meet Casper and Wendy

Characters:

Tony Wikin: based on the character Tony Wyzek from West Side Story; Tony is a warlock from a magical family. He has two good friends named Sky and Star Spellman, a twin brother and sister who also have magical powers

Sky Spellman: a warlock from a magical family; he has a twin sister named Star and is very good friends with Tony.

Star Spellman: Sky’s twin sister; she’s a witch

Wendy The Good Little Witch

Wendy’s Aunts: Fanny, Gert, And Gabby

The Ghostly Trio: Casper’s Uncles—fatso, Stretch And Stinky

* * *

Tony Wikin was special right from the day he was born. He was born to a family of witches and by the time he was two years old, he was able to do wish magic (baby magic). His parents gave him a toy broom when he was four, so that he could practice until he got a real one. He never told his mortal friends about his family’s magical history because he was afraid of what they would think if they knew he had magical powers. He had to keep his magical tendencies under control when he was around Riff and the other members of the Jets gang, so they wouldn’t realize what he was. He would be the co-captain until he was thirteen. He also had to make sure they didn’t see him, Sky, and Star use their powers when they were together.

One day, they were all at Tony’s house in the woods hanging out and looking at the latest issue of Vanity Witch in which Desmond Spellman had recently been voted best dressed. “Can you believe that guy was voted best dressed again?” Tony asked. “I can’t stand him! Tony fumed. “I even heard that he has some stupid vendetta against another kid witch named Wendy, who hasn’t even done anything to him,” Star said. “Yeah. He’s totally mean,” Sky said. “Does he know where this Wendy person is right now?” Tony asked. “No. I heard that he has some kind of radar that detects when Wendy and her family use big magic. When they do, the radar will pinpoint their location and lead him right to them. Our parents are planning on getting our family out of here, because they figure if he destroys Wendy, then we’ll be next,” Star replied. “Yeah. My family’s doing the same thing. They’re thinking about taking us to some place called the Sunnybright Resort in Florida. I’ll have no one to be with and I’ll have to hide my magic the whole time,” Tony grumbled. “No you won’t,” Sky answered. “Why not?” Tony asked. “Because that’s where we’re going too!” Star exclaimed. “Awesome!” Maybe our parents will let us hang around together while we’re there and we can use our powers while no one can see us,” Tony said. So they made all kinds of plans of what they would do once they got to the resort. What they didn’t know was that Riff and the Jets had been hiding nearby and had heard where they were going, but fortunately they left before Tony and the twins began talking about their plans for their time together. They decided to somehow follow them to Sunnybright Resort.

The next day, Tony and the twins packed their things and left with their parents on their brooms for the Sunnybright Resort. Once there, they checked into their cabins and set out to have some fun. They found an old barn where they could play with their powers and an open field in which to ride their brooms where no one could see them. That was what they did every day for two whole weeks. Meanwhile Riff and the Jets arrived in Florida after hitching a ride on a junk barge and a truck full of caged chickens. They arrived just in time to see Tony running off with the twins toward the barn.

One day, Tony and the twins were wandering around looking for something to do, since their parents made them stay in their rooms because of the danger from Desmond. They went into the barn all pouty because they felt like their parents treated them like they weren’t important ever since they arrived at the resort. “It’s not fair. My parents treat me like I’m nothing,” Tony complained. “Our parents treat us like we’re half of each other,” Sky and Star groaned. “My aunts treat me like I’m a nobody,” Wendy cried. “Join the club,” said a voice from the rafters. “A ghost!” all four kids cried at once. Immediately all four of them transformed their clothes into the witch outfits they always wore when they weren’t with their mortal friends. They all wore jumpsuits with feet and a hood shaped like a witch’s hat. Tony’s was dark blue, Sky’s was light blue with small white clouds on it, Star’s was blue-black with little white stars on it and Wendy’s was red. “Ah! Witches!” cried the newcomer, whose name was Casper. “Don’t come any closer. We’ve got wands and we’re not afraid to use them!” Tony cried. Casper, Tony, Wendy, Sky, and Star all ran to hide somewhere in the barn. “A-are you r-really witches?” Casper asked. “Yeah. What of it?” Wendy asked. “Nothing. I just didn’t know witches were so... cute,” Casper said. All four kids turned pink with slight embarrasment and slowly came out of their hiding places, as did Casper. “I’ve always been told that all ghosts were scary and mean,” Sky said. “Most of us are. But, not me. In fact, I’m friendly,” Casper answered. “My aunts always told me ‘you can’t trust what you can’t see’,” Wendy told him. “Our parents told us the same thing,” Star, Sky, and Tony said. “But you can see me. And I certainly can see you,” Casper replied. “What are you doing here Casper?” Star asked him. “My uncles wanted to take a vacation because they’re tired after scaring people for so long without a break. But it really hasn’t been much of a vacation for me since my uncles treat me like I’m just a bunch of worthless ectoplasm,” Casper replied. “Boy can we relate,” all four witches replied. “I guess we have a lot in common, huh?” Casper asked. They all agreed on this point. “Casper...” Tony started to say. “Yeah?” Casper asked. “Let’s have some fun!” Tony shouted. He and the others changed their witch and warlock outfits into a cute combo of a colored bucket hat, a colored t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Tony’s shirt was dark blue, Sky’s was light blue with small white clouds on it, Star’s was blue-black with little white stars on it and Wendy’s was red. Their hats matched their shirts.

They spent the rest of the day and the next few weeks playing together with Casper. They went broom riding. They played tricks on Casper’s uncles. They used magic to hit the bullseye in archery. Casper did a cannonball off the diving board, soaking Wendy's aunts. They had the time of their lives, but they couldn’t tell their families because if they found out their kids were hanging out with a ghost, they’d ground them for the rest of their lives and forbid them from seeing Casper again. They found out there was going to be a dance at the resort that night and schemed to get the Wikins, the Spellmans, Wendy’s aunts, and the Ghostly Trio together so they could be allowed to hang out with Casper. They had a special plan to accomplish this.

Their plan was this: Casper told his uncles that he wanted to learn how to possess humans, that someone had broken their possession record, and convinced them to try to get their title back at the dance. Tony, Star, Sky, and Wendy’s job was to get their parents and aunts to go to the dance. There they would hopefully figure out that ghosts and witches could be friends. Things started out well enough. Stinky, Stretch and Fatso possessed three Brooklyn playboys and went into the dance. The Spellmans, the Wikins, and Wendy’s three aunts then came into the dance all dressed up. Soon enough, the Ghostly Trio noticed Wendy’s aunts and began to fall for them. They started flirting with each other and soon they were pretty serious about each other. Things fell apart however, when the ghosts lost control over their human hosts and all the witches present found out they were ghosts. A battle of insults ensued and Gert bluffed the Ghostly Trio with a fake spell. The kids were forbidden to leave their rooms or see Casper again, while Casper was forbidden to hang out with the witches. They agreed to meet back at the same place in five minutes, though.

Five minutes later, the four witch kids snuck out with their laptops and met Casper at the site of the dance. “How exactly do you destroy a witch anyway?” Casper asked. “There’s only one way I know of for sure,” Wendy replied. “It’s called the Mystic Abyss. Anything that goes in never comes out.” “Whoa! I wonder what it does to ghosts.” Casper mused. “Let’s pray we never find out,” Tony replied. They all then went back to their rooms. Unfortunately, Casper couldn’t let his uncles forget about being nice to Wendy’s aunts and—in the process—let it slip that Wendy and her aunts couldn’t use big magic. This prompted the Ghostly Trio to go and scare the bats out of Wendy and her aunts. It worked for awhile until Wendy resorted to using her wand to coat the three ghosts with plaster. Unfortunately this was big magic and it registered on Desmond’s radar, letting him know Wendy’s location. Wendy had to stop her aunts from celebrating long enough to tell them this so that they could all pack and get out of there.

Casper heard from his uncles what Wendy had done and he figured that was probably big magic—and thus reached the same conclusion that Wendy had earlier. He then raced off to tell Tony so that he could help Wendy and her aunts. He found Tony packing his suitcase and getting ready to leave. Tony had already heard that Casper had told the Ghostly Trio about Wendy’s family’s inability to use big magic, so he wasn’t too happy to see Casper. “Is this how you make friends? By breaking promises?” Tony asked Casper. “You’d have been better off staying with your uncles.” “Wait Tony! I have to tell you something! Wendy’s in danger!” That got Tony’s attention. “What!?” Tony exclaimed. “Casper, what happened?” Casper then told the story of what he’d heard from his uncles. “I assume that’s big magic. Am I right?” Casper asked. “Yeah. If she used her wand then it’s big magic,” Tony replied. “And big magic attracts big trouble, namely Desmond, which means...” Casper started. “... that he’s probably on his way here right now and might even already be here!” Tony gasped in alarm. “We’ve got to save her!” Casper cried. “I don’t know about ‘we’,” Tony said. “She probably doesn’t trust you right now, but I bet Star and Sky will help.” “I want to help too. Wendy’s still a friend to me even if we aren’t speaking to each other right now,” Casper said. “You can follow us to the place where she is, but you’d better be careful how you choose to get involved. I trust you, but you’ll have to earn everyone else’s trust back, including Wendy’s,” Tony replied. They went and knocked on the twins’ door—with Casper hanging back so that they’d trust Tony—and all of them went to save their friend. Unbeknownst to them, though, Riff and the Jets had followed them to the main lobby of the resort.

Tony and the twins snuck into the lobby through a secret door behind the stairwell and stood by the window, which they left open, so they could call their brooms if they needed them. They also each had their wands. Wendy, unfortunately, had lost hers and so she was defenseless against Desmond. He conjured the Mystic Abyss and his two henchmen—Vincent and Jules—held Wendy, bringing her toward the Abyss. At that moment, Casper arrived with Wendy’s wand, which Tony had sent him to look for after realizing that Wendy didn’t have it. Casper had wound up having to scare Josh—a human who had been really mean to Wendy—to get it. He passed it to Tony, who then threw it to Wendy, while he and the twins commanded their brooms to attack the henchmen and keep them busy. They then all zapped Desmond with their wands. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough and Desmond managed to move Wendy with magic into the Abyss, but Casper grabbed hold of one of the ropes used to mark off lines and dove in after her. Tony was able to weld the ends of the two ropes together to make them sturdier, but it wasn’t enough to stop Desmond. Fanny, Gert, and Gabby tried to attack Desmond after they got the two henchmen out of the way, but it didn’t work. It was the Ghostly Trio turning themselves into a monster and backing Desmond up until he fell into the Abyss that finally did it. Desmond tried to grab hold of Wendy as he fell, but he couldn’t and fell into the depths, never to return. Unfortunately, they still had to get Wendy out and the Abyss was closing up! The Ghostly Trio kept the Abyss open while all the witches grabbed the rope to pull Wendy out. After a lot of effort, they did it! But when she and Casper got out of there, they weren’t moving. Their families were worried about them until Casper woke up and Wendy mumbled that a hug was all she needed. The two henchmen went off to get breakfast—French toast—discussing the origin of that particular food on the way. The witches and the ghosts made their peace, thanked each other, and allowed the witches to hang out with Casper and vice versa. Then they all headed out of the lobby, not knowing that Riff and the Jets had followed them there and arrived at the moment the brooms started attacking. This meant that they’d seen the whole thing and now knew Tony’s secret!

Tony, Wendy, and the twins left the lobby, but as they did so, they heard a voice coming out of the darkness. “Guys, we need to talk,” said the speaker—stepping into the light and revealing himself to be Riff. It was soon revealed that the rest of the gang was there with him. “You guys followed us?!” Tony exclaimed—surprised and outraged at their audacity. “How much did you see?” “We saw enough. Enough to know the truth that you apparently couldn’t trust us with—that you’re all spell casting, wand waving, potion making, pointy hat wearing witches!” Riff accused. “How could you lie to us like that for all these years? Didn’t you think we’d want to know something like that?” “Guys, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d believe me and I thought you’d hate me if you knew the truth,” Tony replied. Riff was surprised that Tony had his powers before he was sixteen and that was when Tony revealed that he came from a magical family and that it was only the half-mortal witches that had to wait until they were sixteen to use their powers. “So none of the rules they mentioned in Sabrina the Teenage Witch apply to you guys?” Riff asked. “Right. Besides, that’s a work of fiction anyway,” Tony answered. It was still hard for his friends to process at first, but they gradually grew used to it, and when they got back to New York, Bernardo and the Sharks got the shock of their lives when Tony defended himself with magic during a fight. Tony and the twins continued to be friends with Wendy and Casper from that day on and things went back to normal for all. Or as close to normal as you can get for a witch or warlock, anyway.

****  
  



End file.
